Frozen dairy products such as ice cream or yogurt are commercialized for immediate consumption in individual portions served in cone-shaped receptacles of edible material. The dairy product is usually dispensed from a machine which functions according to the principle of an extrusion die. More particularly, the machine has a refrigerated chamber in which is stored at the proper conservation temperature a supply of the dairy product. A manually actuated pump draws dairy product from the refrigerated chamber and forces the dairy product to pass through a shaping bore which imparts to the dairy product a predetermined cross-sectional configuration. The cone-shaped receptacle is hold by the operator of the machine below the dispensing spigot to receive the dairy product extrudate. When the desired quantity of dairy product has been delivered the machine is deactivated to terminate the dispensing cycle.
In order to enhance the appearance and taste of the dairy product, it is common practice to top the individual portion dispensed from the machine with coloured flavouring gel. The most common flavouring agents used for this purpose are concentrates intended to be applied only in small quantities to host material. Therefore, the topping of the dairy product is an operation which requires some dexterity and experience to deliver the precise amount of flavouring gel to yield an optimal taste and appearance enhancement.
Perhaps the most significant drawback of traditional methods for applying flavouring gel to frozen dairy product resides in that the gel is applied only on the top surface of the dairy product, therefore once the upper region of the individual portion has been consumed, the benefit of the flavouring gel is exhausted.
Having regard to the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is a clear need in the industry to provide an automated machine capable of delivering with accuracy the desired quantity of flavouring agent to an extrudate of a frozen dairy product.